


Play a Game

by Lastly



Series: Bangalore & Wraith [10]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Wraith comes home and asks her girlfriend to play a game with her.
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Wraith | Renee Blasey
Series: Bangalore & Wraith [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1274324
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Play a Game

"Welcome home, babe." Bangalore called out from her spot on the couch when she heard Wraith come in the apartment door. Wraith kicked off her shoes, hung up her coat, and then hurried over to her spot on the couch next to Bangalore.

"Hey Bang, look what I got." she excitedly said. Bangalore looked away from the Apex match on the VidScreen for a moment and saw her girlfriend holding up some kind of boxed snack.

"'Pocky'?" Bangalore gave Wraith an inquisitive look.

"Yeah!" Wraith stared at Bangalore but after a few moments it became clear that she didn't know what she was so excited about. "Don't you know what day it is?"

"...The eleventh?"

"It's _Pocky Day!_ " Wraith's excitement still wasn't ringing any bells for Bangalore. The announcer for the Apex Games stole Bangalore's attention away for a moment as a solo Octane scored a triple kill. When she looked back over to Wraith, she had opened the box of snacks and was holding one of the thin sticks between her lips. Wraith smiled and pointed at it. Bangalore squinted at her and tilted her head. She reached over and grabbed one of the pocky out of the box and bit off some of it.

"Bang!" Wraith said, careful not to let the pocky between her lips fall from her mouth.

"...What?" Bangalore took another bite.

"No, you-" Wraith pointed at the pocky in her mouth again. "Don't you know how to play?"

"...Play?" Bangalore momentarily glanced back to the VidScreen as Octane scored another double kill. "Sorry, babe. I don't know what you're talking about."

Wraith gave Bangalore a brief look of disbelief. "Okay, okay, fine. It's easy to learn, it'll only take a minute." She once again pointed at the stick in her mouth. "I hold one end like this. And you bite the other end. And then we each bite a little bit closer until we meet in the middle!"

"And then what?" Bangalore finished off the last bit of the pocky she had taken from the box and reached for another but Wraith pulled the box away before she could get one more.

"And then we kiss!"

"I mean... if _that's_ what you want..." Bangalore pulled the pocky out of Wraith's lips and leaned in to kiss her but for the first time ever Wraith recoiled backwards away from her.

"No, we have to play the game!" she insisted with a laugh. Bangalore grinned, rolled her eyes, and backed off.

"Okay, fine." She put the piece of pocky she had taken from Wraith and lightly bit it and waited. Wraith tried to hide her excited smile but gave up and bit the other other end of the pocky. Bangalore was the first to move, taking a tiny little bit more of the pocky between her lips. Wraith moved a bit further as well, biting a bit more than Bangalore had. But then Bangalore opened her mouth, got half the stick in, and chomped down. She backed off as she chewed the chocolate and biscuit.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Wraith said, half a pocky stick waving around between her lips.

"Ah, sorry, these things just taste so damn good, y'know. I couldn't help myself." Bangalore gave Wraith a sly grin and a wink. 

"Come on, play for real this time." Wraith ate the other half of the pocky stick and then pulled a fresh one from the box. She held it between her lips and leaned forward again. Bangalore leaned in and, just before her lips met the pocky, she grabbed it and pulled it away from Wraith. But before she could voice her objections again, Wraith felt Bangalore's lips press against her own. Suddenly, she didn't mind Bangalore breaking the rules quite so much. Bangalore pulled away first and lightly brushed her hand against Wraith's cheek.

"Ah, shit, sorry I think I messed up the game again." Bangalore said.

"...I'll let it slide this time." Wraith said quietly. She put her hand over Bangalore's and leaned into her girlfriend's touch. She closed her eyes and focused on the soft feeling of Bangalore's fingers caressing her skin.

"What if..." Bangalore leaned in and placed another gentle kiss on Wraith's lips before she continued. "...we just keep kissing and then eat the snacks later?"

"Yeah... yeah that sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> ok ok this wasn't the fic I was planning on posting so I've got another Bang/Wraith coming up soon™, I promise, I just need to finish editing it.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/ThatLastly)


End file.
